The Gift
by dart53
Summary: She had worked at the mansion all of her life. When the war came and the family that owned the house had to leave they trusted her to continue on in their absence and they knew that she would always do her duty.


**The Gift**

She had worked at the mansion all of her life. When the war came and the family that owned the house had to leave they trusted her to continue on in their absence and they knew that she would always do her duty. She always worked behind the scenes; silently going about her business. She was so adept at accomplishing her tasks that most of the new comers never even knew she was there. She could take care of her own needs too. She had a snug bed safely tucked away up in the attic where it was warm. She used the secret ways known only to trusted servants and longtime residents to move about the house. And most of the time she did her work when no one else was around. She preferred it that way. She could concentrate better when she was on her own. It was a lonely existence though.

Recently she'd started leaving gifts for the men who were using the house. She'd place the gift where it could be easily seen and then withdraw to someplace more private and wait to hear and judge their response. In the beginning she would only leave her presents in the main hall but when it seemed that each gift was met with growing enthusiasm she started placing them in other places. The library, next to the fireplace, down on the kitchen table… She even left one on one of the beds upstairs. Still, emotionally, it wasn't quite enough.

It would be tonight she decided. Conditions were perfect. They were all gathered around the table in the big dining room on the main floor. The meal they brought up from the kitchen below smelled delicious. Most of the time, she noticed, as soon as the meal was over the men would leave and go to different parts of the house. But tonight they lingered at the table talking; the chime of crystal mixed with their low-pitched laughter. Her gift would be the perfect end to their celebration.

She padded noiselessly into the room and approached the head of the table. Moving carefully out of the shadows she got to within an arm's reach before she laid her gift gently on the carpet. Taking a few steps back she sat and waited; silently gazing up into the face of her choice for tonight's special presentation.

g

Garrison tried to concentrate on the conversation but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of being watched. He glanced around the room to confirm that the curtains were drawn. Checking the others gathered around the table he found they were still pleasantly chatting over the last of the wine he'd liberated from the cellar. No one was staring at him… He hoped it wasn't some sort of intuition and that the phone was not about to ring to inform him that calling off their mission earlier today had all been a big joke.

He let his eyes roam the room again this time making note of all the details. He took in the dark wood paneling, the heavy brocade draperies, and the crystal chandelier that cast sparkling light around the room. Hunting and harvest scenes hung from the picture rail and ornate silver and china serving pieces gleamed from their places behind the beveled glass of the china cabinet. The good dishes, silver and glasses had been pressed into service tonight. If any of the higher-ups ever found out he could always tell them the men needed to learn how to navigate a properly set formal table…. It was true… Almost.

The plates were empty now, the glasses nearly so. They'd lit candles and placed them over on the sideboard. They were handmade beeswax tapers and the wicks, perfectly trimmed courtesy of Actor, let the flames glow tall and steady in the closed room. The oak floors with generations of hand rubbed wax reflected the light and the furnishings. The large room was given an intimate feel by the thick rug at their feet….

A sleek little ginger cat sat back by the credenza with eyes half closed and a gently curved smile, white feet were covered by a long tail curled primly about its body. Between them on the carpet was another small furry offering.

Garrison chuckled. "So you're the one," he said quietly.

He picked up his linen napkin then thought better of it and took out his handkerchief instead. Pushing the chair back he stood up, drawing the attention of the other men seated at the table. The two on the near side of the table turned, their heads swiveled.

"Ah, Blimey!" Goniff pushed out of his chair and scrambled down to the end of the table.

The little cat never moved.

The other two rose up in their seats so they could see as he dropped into a crouch. He draped the cloth carefully over the tiny lifeless body and gravely rolled the corpse in its folds before tucking it into his pocket. Reaching out he rubbed a finger under the upturned chin.

"Aw, don't go encouragin' that thing." Casino grumbled.

The little cat uncurled its tail and walked confidently up to the Warden. Purring filled the room when he lifted it off its feet and tucked it under his arm as he stood and turned for the door.

"Where y'goin'?"

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen and break out some of that cream..."

"What? Why?!"

"Come, Casino, keeping the rodent population down protects our store of food. She…" Actor shot a questioning look over to the Lieutenant and after getting a quick nod he continued. "She should be commended for her work."

"Swell. Then give the damn thing a medal." Casino glared at the door that was closing on the Warden. "Jeeze! You feed that thing and we'll never get rid of it!"

"_It_ already lives here, Casino. Come on, Diana." filtered back to them.

The safe cracker turned back to the table with a scowl. "If it was really doin' it's job it wouldn't leave those... _things_ lying around all over the place."

"They are gifts, Casino." Actor said as he drained the last of the wine into his goblet. "We've all gotten them.

Goniff pulled the chair at the end of the table out and took a seat, still unwilling to move closer to where the little corpse had been. "He's just mad cause that last one she left 'im weren't exactly dead yet."

Chief laughed when he saw the older con shudder. "That was an honor, Pappy. That's the way they start teachin' their young how to make their first kill."

"So, wise guy," Casino turned on the group's scout. "How come _you_ never got one a those little special deliveries?"

Chief shrugged and smiled across the table at his teammate toasting him with the last of his wine. "Guess she figured I already knew how t' hunt."


End file.
